1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optoelectronic modules, including optical transceiver modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated optoelectronic module array system for minimizing the amount of space required in positioning such apparatus within an optical device.
2. The Related Technology
Fiber optic technology is increasingly employed as a method by which information can be reliably transmitted via a communications network. Networks employing fiber optic technology are known as optical communications networks, and are marked by high bandwidth and reliable, high-speed data transmission.
Optical communications networks employ optical transceivers in transmitting information via the network from a transmission node to a reception node. An optical transceiver at the transmission node receives an electrical signal (containing digital information or other data) from a network device, such as a computer, and converts the electrical signal via a laser and related components to a modulated optical signal. The optical signal can then be transmitted in a fiber optic cable via the optical communications network to a reception node of the network. Upon receipt by the reception node, the optical signal is fed to another optical transceiver that uses a photodetector and related components to convert the optical signal back into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then forwarded to a host device, such as a computer, for processing. The optical transceivers described above have both signal transmission and reception capabilities; thus, the transmitter portion of an optical transceiver can convert an incoming electrical signal into an optical signal, while the receiver portion of the transceiver can convert an incoming optical signal into an electrical signal.
In a typical transceiver, the components responsible for transmitting and receiving optical signals are located in a transmitting optical sub assembly (“TOSA”) and a receiving optical sub assembly (“ROSA”), respectively. Specifically, the laser and associated components for producing an optical signal are located in the TOSA, while the photodetector and related components for receiving an optical signal are located in the ROSA. Optical signals are introduced to the ROSA and emitted from the TOSA via two respective optical ports defined in the optical transceiver module. The optical ports are typically arranged to be side-by-side when the bottom surface of the transceiver module is mounted within a device.
Various optical devices employ a plurality of optical transceivers to perform the optical transmission and reception operations described above. For instance, optical devices such as switches and optical routers position a plurality of optical transceiver modules together within the device to enable several optical signal channels to be processed simultaneously. The plurality of optical transceivers are typically placed side-by-side along one or more edges of a host board within the device.
An ever-present goal exists in the art to increase the number of optical ports available when implementing fiber optic systems. This goal extends to optical devices, such as optical switches, routers, and similar devices that utilize optical transceiver modules and other optoelectronic devices having such optical ports.
Though optical transceiver design is largely governed by multi-source agreements (“MSAs”), such as the SFP and XFP MSA standards, which determine the physical dimensions of such modules, it has nonetheless been desirable in the past to reduce the amount of space occupied by the transceiver modules in order to increase optical port density. This is typically achieved in known designs by packing adjacent optical transceiver modules in close proximity to one another on the host board of the optical device and mounting the bottom surfaces of each module to the host board. However, this method alone results in only partial success in increasing optical port density.
In a further effort to increase the optical port density of multiple optical transceiver modules, some known optical device designs mount the bottom surfaces of a first row of adjacent transceiver modules to an upper surface of the host board, and the bottom surfaces of a second row of adjacent transceivers to the host board lower surface. While this configuration can also improve transceiver module density, it nonetheless substantially improves neither inter-module spacing of adjacent transceiver modules nor corresponding optical port density.
In light of the above discussion, a need exists for an optical transceiver module array that overcomes the above challenges. In particular, implementations and methods are sought by which optical transceiver modules can be positioned so as to maximize the density of optical ports of the transceiver modules within an optical device.